U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,905 describes 4,5-dihydro-6-[4-(1H-imidazol-1-yl)-phenyl]-3(2H)-pyridazinones and 6-[4-(1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-3(2H)-pyridazinones as cardiotonic agents.
The present invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-6-[(substituted)-1H-imidazol-4-yl)]-3(2H)-pyridazinones and 6-[(substituted)-1H-imidazol-5-yl)]-3(2H)-pyridazinones as cardiotonic and antihypertensive agents.